mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
City That Never Sleeps
Off the Plane At the John F. Kennedy International Airport, Michael Davis and Makayla Davis walked outside. The moment they walked outside, there was a man dressed in a tuxedo holding a sign that read; "Davis Family" standing in front of a black . Without any detours, the family made their way to the vehicle while greeting their driver who had already begun to place their belongings into the trunk of the vehicle. Michael was, at the moment, dressed in a red zip-up hoodie with a pair of gray jeans that were tucked into his high-top a spoil his mother purchased for him on quite a few occasions. He'd begun growing his hair out slightly, three locked twists at the front of his hair made up the majority of it. With an opened car door, the teen waited for his mother to get in and then followed right behind him. Makayla, on the other hand, was dressed in a secretary-like attire, but she was far from that. She was a Pro Hero, the one who held the Number 5 ranking and ran one of the best agencies of their kind. She slid her pink hair behind her right ear and batted her blue and pink color eyes at her son—clearly a pair of contacts. "Hm," she said, lift her iPad up to her lap. "You got recommendations letters sent to three different schools by nine different teachers. T.S.J. High School, G.G.P High School, and Marvel High School—you chose Marvel." Rolling up her sleeve, she flexed. "I can't believe you didn't choose T.S.J., my old stomping ground." She smirked, having sudden memories of her time as a member. Nodding, Michael leaned back in his seat and took out his own phone, "That's why I didn't wanna go. I didn't need to be compared to you and everyone else in the family that went. It's setting expectations, I don't care about living up to expectations. It's too much in it, especially right now." The teen ended, returning to the text message that flipped across his screen. "Fiesty," Said Makayla, looking at her youngest son out the corner of her eye. "Watch your mouth or I'll knock all thirty-two of your teeth down your throat." Still watching Michael, she noticed him shudder before sulking further into the seat. "Good, you should even be lucky I was able to find a building for business and a house for us. When we get to the house, I'll give you money to go shopping for clothes while I go to the new office building to sort out new employees." Looking up to Makayla, Michael looked into her corner peeking eyes. "Okay, okay," Michael said, sighing. "After I get done, Imma' go see a movie or something. You probably won't be back till later anyway." Lifting his wrist, he checked the time despite having a phone in his hand. "I don't have my four-wheeler, I gotta take cabs in New York. What a time to be alive." Sliding up and down on her iPad screen with her left index finger, she nodded. "Yeah, do whatever. Why not go and get a new one while you have some free time? I'm not getting it shipped here. Call it a gift from me to you or something like that." Just as she finished that claim, the man entered the car and pulled out from the parking lot heading towards the destination they duo had set, home. Their ride was about forty minutes long and the city, just as they had heard about, was beautiful. To them, personally, they preferred the lovely feeling of the Houston atmosphere, but they knew they'd get used to New York. Plus, since it was a new city they had an array of things they could do together and bond over. After all, here, all they had was each other no family or anything it was like a brand new start. A refresher that not a lot of people could get the chance to experience. Finally reaching their new home, Michael and Makayla stepped out of the car after having their driver drop out their bags and pulling off. It was a rude chain of actions, but they weren't worried about it too much. This house was much different than their home in Houston—it paled in comparison. It was two stories, yeah, but it didn't take a keen eye to tell it was much smaller. Luckily, unlike the nearby homes, they had their own backyard but that didn't really help the situation all the better. Bending over to lift her suitcase, Makayla began to walk towards the door of their new home. "Believe me when I say this is the best thing I could find in such little time, even as the Number 5. hero. Come." She gestured, waving her hand before turning to fiddle with her keys and unlock the door. Grabbing his own luggage, he helped her open the door and place everything within. Much to his dismay, the inside of the house was much better looking than he expected it to be. They had marble floors in the kitchen, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a beautiful white carpet in the living room. Sliding the bags into the kitchen, Michael stretched and tossed himself on the couch sitting within the welcoming room. "It's a two-bedroom, for $350,000. Houston would never," she scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder and turning her nose up. "I have a two-building station this time, so I have my own office there and an area in my room here. There's a basement here, you can use it was a "man cave" or whatever boys call it now." Reaching into her purse, she inched closer and closer to Michael, tossing her card at him. "I'll be back in a few hours.. Answer the phone if I call, okay?" Lucid Dreams While on the couch, Michael ended up falling asleep while within its great comfort. Those who live a normal life, ones with regular backgrounds and clear conscious are allowed to have dreams when it comes to their rest. Ones that could bring you a smile in the middle of your sleep. It would even anger you if someone were to wake you up out of it. Dreams were sometimes the greatest desires of the one's sleep, or simply something extremely satisfying to the point it is considered positive. Often, people live by the saying of; "I can grant you stuff you would only dream about," so of course that meant it was a fantasy of someone. Imagination. Stimulation. All of it was considered a dream, but in Michael's case, he wasn't allowed to have such a fortune. While he slept, he fell into his psyche. A bitch black space in his mind, with cages all around. There were five beings locked in these cages, each hidden by the darkness of the room to where only their eyes could be seen. A foggy mist left from each of the cages, signs that whatever had been hiding behind these bars. The darkness disappeared once a bright flash of light beamed onto the center of the room—right over Michael's being. As it disappeared, Michael took on some noticeable physical changes to one side of his body. He simply continued to look into the darkness at the cage before as the bright light disappeared. His entire left side had been covered in thick scales, while his hand had also taken on the form of a claw and his face the form of a reptilian creature. Even his eye had changed to a perfect replica of one of the cages beasts eyes, but this happened almost every time Michael entered his psyche. "You've done so well," One of the deep masculine voices of a caged being said, the volume of it enough to vibrate his psyche as though it were a physical plane. "Keep hiding it and it's going to get you killed one day." Then, another spoke, "Oi, oi, Michael-kun. No need to listen to him," This voice was much softer and belonged to a woman. "I don't think it's going to get you killed, but why don't you let us take over from time to time, kaaaaay?" She asked with a scoffed and snicker. "What do you mean, us!?" Exclaimed another, his voice just as strong as the first one to speak. "You seem to be the only one willing to lend him power without trying to take him over, Amamizu. Ya going soft on us, aren't you!? You already gave him your name and want to lend him your power all the time. That wasn't apart of the plan!" "Oi, oi, no!" She exclaimed, "If he gets hurt, while trying to fight with no power it just makes things more difficult for us. Why not have a little fun with him-cha?" Michael looked up to the three cages that had been talking, but he took greater note of the two that said not a single word. "Can you guys get the fuck outta my head?" Asked Michael, with his balled-up claw. "If that's even what you call power, a little enhanced strength, then you can honestly keep it." "Hahahaha," laughed Amamizu, "You really believe that's all we are capable of? There's so much more to this quirk and you don't even know it, Michael-kun~! Then, next time, I'll be sure to show you the true power of a Dragon." "You dare mock us!" The first being that spoke, roared shaking the very plane that was Michael's psyche. "Look, Amamizu! Your kindness has been taken for granted, he even belittles the power that you lend him. Cut your ties while you still can, or you'll be in for a world of trouble with this one." The second masculine being spoke, "Tch, I can't wait to let loose and really rip someone's head from their shoulders. And by someone," the being led, sticking its finger claw through the gate and pushing it up against Michael's chest forcing him to step back. "I mean you, kid." Turning around, Michael waved them all off and walked down the path of darkness. "I won't let you get the chance, stupid." Unexpected Meeting Hours passed as following Michael's awakening. He was supposed to be taking this time to shop around, but the dream he slipped into change his mind. Fifteen years he was forced to live with his quirk, but still, he had no control over its functionality. Or hell, he didn't even know what the quirk was truly capable of. Deep down inside it angered him but he chose to make do with little of it he could understand. Or, as his dream meeting suggested, was being lent by the being sleeping dormant within him. Shaking his head, he lifted himself from his couch and grabbed his phone. He noticed the two missed calls from his mother, but he chose to ignore them for the time being and threw his phone back into his pocket. "I'll call her when I get back, I need to get something to eat." He said to himself, heading for the door of his new house and locking it behind him as he exited. Michael walked for minutes and to be honest, he hadn't ran into any food places he noticed. Everything was local and for those that knew him, he wasn't the type to just eat anything. Reaching back to his phone, he noticed he had a few messages from different people; "Justin", "Brandon", and "Javo" were the names that flipped across his screen. Each of them was friends he grew up with while in Houston. Each message, literally and word for word said, "Damn, I can't believe you left us. Shaking my head." Scoffing, Michael smiled and pulled up the maps app. He searched for food locations and it didn't take long for him to find a place he knew well: . "I mean, it ain't Whataburger, but it's something." He said, following the directions given to him by the navigator to reach his location in the shortest amount of time. It was a ten minute walk from where he previously was, but he had finally reached the fast-food restaurant. Swinging the door of the place open, Michael was pleased to find out there was no line at the register. Quickly he made his way to the register and looked at the menu. He sighed, but he had already inscribed the fact that this would have to substitute in place of what his tastebuds truly sought. Finally, he found something he decided he'd settle on and as the woman approached the register he spoke. "Can I get a Number 1, light sauce? The meal." He asked. Nodding her head, she returned his request with a smile first. "One Big Mac meal. If that's all, your total is '$'5.69." Reaching into his pocket, Michael pulled out his mother's card and swiped it within the machine to pay for his meal. Once the receipt came out, she handed it to him along with a medium sized cup which was apart of his meal. Turning around he headed for the soda machine behind him. Phone in hand, Michael scrolled through his social media tab to see what was going on, while simultaneously selecting cherry sprite from the list of drinks available on the touch screen menu. At the moment his cup filled up, the cashier shouted out from behind the order. "One Big Mac meal!" He couldn't believe it was done so fast, hell he was almost certain they must've just warmed someone who didn't show up's food up and served it to him, but he had been so hungry he didn't even question it. Swinging back around, he placed his cup on top of the counter so that he could the top over it and insert his straw. Reaching for his bag of food, he grabbed it and his cup and turned to walk to the open eating area. Once he reached it, he noticed that there were a ton of people there. Even though there was no one in the line when he came in, it was because everyone had been served their food and had already been seated and enjoying it. Never in his life had he seen the dining area so packed, yet the line was non-existent. "This has gotta be a Super McDonalds or something, cause ain't no way!" He exclaimed to himself, looking across the area to find an open seat. As he looked, a girl a few years older than him, turned around in her seat and grabbed ahold of his jacket. "There's a free seat here," she said, her emerald eyes staring into Michael's own while she used her other hand to point at the seat directly across from her. For a moment, the teen was stuck. He honestly didn't know what to do and his mother taught him not to talk to strangers. He looked up to see if there were any free seats again, but there were none. He then looked to her and to his bag. "Damn. I ain't tryna walk all the way back home, but food's gonna be cold by then." Again, he looked to her and shrugged his shoulders. "Fuck it," he cursed, "Chances me champioooons." he sang, walking around to sit in the seat opposite of the girl. With the seat taken, Michael looked to the girl who had already finished her food. She was either waiting for someone or simply too full to move. Rather than not make the situation any awkward, he pulled his burger from the bag and opened the cardboard box. It was just what he requested, a Big Mac, light on the sauce. Biting into the burger, he chewed onto the bitten portion and dropped his head to scroll down social media on his other hand. He did this as a measure to not make eye contact with the girl, but that made the situation all the more awkward for him. "Loosen up," she said, lifting her own phone up to her face. "I'm not a weirdo or anything." Lifting his head to acknowledge her, he got a real good view of how she truly looked. She possessed blonde hair and green-eyes, two features that truly defined her. She was dressed in a tight-fitting white turtle neck that hugged her chest and really amplified her bust. Her hair itself was tied up in some kind of bun at the back of her head and a bang coming over her forehead and two longer ones along the side of her face. He couldn't see her lower body, but that consisted of a pair of tight-fitting blue jean shorts and a and long back stockings or socks that came up to her thighs. "My bad," Said Michael, quickly shifting his eyes back to his phone. She wasn't necessarily the type of girl he showed immediate interest in, but even he had to admit she was beautiful. "When you're raised on something, it kinda gets inscribed in you, you know?" Giggling, the girl looked at Michael. "I'm sorry," she apologized for whatever reason, "I'm just trying to help a lost soul and show him the kindness of this city. Nothing more than that, I'm Sydney, by the way, if you were wondering." Sydney said, introducing herself. Head nodding again, he introduced himself back. "Michael, but I didn't mean to come off as rude though. Just like, didn't think you wanted to talk, you know?" Turning sideways, she gave Michael a different kind of look. Though she couldn't see his face completely due to him looking down at his phone and eating, she managed to get a decent enough look at him. "Michael, huh, never seen you around here before! And I'm here, like all the time. Since I pretty much get food for free I'm always here." "Oh nah," he said, swallowing the food that was in his mouth and looking to Sydney. "I just moved here, so that makes sense. Just left the house cause I was tryin' to find somethin' to eat. My momma had to go do some stuff at work or something like that." Smiling wider, Sydney continued on. "Oh, you just moved here? So, where are you from originally? You moved to a pretty big and busy city, Mike." His eyebrow lifted at her referring to him by his nickname that only a select few people referred to him as. He didn't want to be rude, so he simply ignored it. "Yeah, I'm from Houston, we moved here because I got an offer to attend Marvel." Little did he know, he'd been slowly opening up to her. "Ah, so you're a freshman. Wait... Whaaat?!" She exclaimed, "Houston is the second-largest city in this country, not to mention its home to the number one hero school in America. Can't believe you didn't at least try to get accepted into the T.S.J. first. Now that's not something you hear every day." Scratching her head, she just couldn't wrap her finger around Michael's reasoning. "Pretty much, yeah." He said, bitting his burger, chewing, and then swallowing once again. "Didn't wanna live up to the expectations. Both of my parents and my brother went there, so like, I ain't tryna live up to any expectations." Reaching for the straw of his drink, he took down some of the beverage and closed his eyes tight as it slipped down his body. "That shit strong as hell." Again, she laughed. "Everyone knows McDonalds sprite is mixed with acid, haha. You'll be fine, Mike. Welp," she said, lifting to her feet and grabbing her keys and backpack from the table. "I've gotta run, got stuff to do in the morning and I need some sleep. Hopefully, I can catch you around before the school year starts. Senior year is gonna' be a bit hectic for me!" Waving him off as she exited the restaurant, she said to him. "Bu-bye!" Man of Armor Category:Role-Plays